


Stranger Like Me

by amberfox17



Series: Actual Disney Princes Thor and Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Loki AU. Thor is Tarzan; Loki is the Victorian gentleman literally swept off his feet in the jungle. Basically just porn based on a Disney film...oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [mangaka-soldier's art](http://mangaka-soldier.tumblr.com/post/66796574852/thorki-tarzan-au-so-as-some-of-you-might-remenber). Apologies for ruining your childhood :)  
> Update! Villanyforbeginners drew more [awesome Thor/Tarzan Loki/Jane art!](http://villainyforbeginners.tumblr.com/post/69299496718/hadnt-drawn-anything-in-a-while-and-i-wanted-to)

Loki gasps for air, clutching at the rough and insanely wide tree branch he has been deposited on, falling into a crouch as he is unable to stop the trembling in his legs. It had happened so _fast_ – one moment he was sketching an interesting baby baboon, the next he was fleeing a horde of ravening monkeys, and he is going to send a strongly worded letter to the author of his guide to African mammals because really, there needs to be more emphasis made on the size of the _fangs_ on the damn adult baboons.

And somehow, he had gone from running for his life to being snatched up and abducted by some kind of wild man who thought it was perfectly acceptable to swing around in trees without a stitch of clothing and who, after a long and terrifying chase, had dumped Loki on this branch while he gibbered something at the monkey horde that had them slinking away with an offended air.

And now – “I’m in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys,” Loki mutters, scrambling frantically away from the enormous man crouched far too close to him on the branch.  “I’m in a tree, on my own, and there is an extremely large man who talks to monkeys looking at me and – oh, hello,” he says as the hairy brute advances closer, covering his nervousness with a poor veneer of confidence. Predators can smell fear, wasn’t that what everyone said? “I’m, uh, grateful – yes, ah, thank you for rescuing me. Very kind,” he says, trying to smile.

It is really quite unacceptable; this is not what he had been led to expect when he proposed an expedition to seek out specimens of gorillas and the other primates of Africa’s forests. Who would have ever expected that the tales told around the fire at night were true? That there actually _was_ a white ape-man running around the jungle, able to speak to the animals and to understand what they said in return? Although, Loki will admit, staring at the massive figure with an eye to recording to him in his travel notes, the ape-man is actually golden in colour, both in his tanned skin and long blonde hair and beard, and his face is far more classically beautiful than the savage visage he had imagined from the tales.

The man stares at him. He is _huge_ , as powerfully muscled as any circus strongman, but far more graceful, and utterly calm and confident even though completely nude and unarmed. Despite his predicament, Loki is aware of a bubbling wave of excitement as the strange man looks him up and down. He has spent three weeks in the jungle without a single sighting of the gorillas their guides swore lived here; while this man is not a gorilla, Loki knows enough of the beasts to see that he moves like them, and all the stories of this wild man swore that he lived as one of them, that he was more gorilla than man.

This is his best chance so far to get close to any gorillas that may be in the forest and even if he does not find them, this ape-man is worthy of scientific study in his own right – a missing link, perhaps, or a living example of where the boundary between man and ape lies. He could be his ticket to a scientific career back in London – if he can win his trust.

“Who are you?” Loki asks when it becomes clear that the man will not be initiating conversation. “How did you come to live here? Do you live with the gorillas here? Can you speak to them? Will you take me to them? I mean, I can arrange some sort of reward for you, if you like – I say, are you listening? Can you understand me?”

As the questions tumble out of Loki, the man grunts and moves forward; without warning, he claps his broad hand over Loki’s mouth and Loki is forced to fall silent.

“Thor,” the man says, his voice deep and resonant. He releases Loki’s face and places his fist against his chest. “Thor.”

“Oh – oh! I see. I’m Loki.”

“Oh – oh! I see. I’m Loki,” Thor repeats flawlessly, looking pleased with himself. “Thor,” he grunts again and pushes his face towards Loki, inhaling loudly. “Oh-oh-I-see-I’m-Loki.”

“No, you blithering idiot,” Loki snaps; he cannot stand being made fun of. “I’m Loki. _Lo-ki_.” But Thor just looks confused and parrots the whole thing back again, in a perfect imitation of Loki’s pitch.

“Look,” he says impatiently, grabbing Thor’s hand and pushing it to his chest. “Thor,” he says clearly, and then he pulls Thor’s hand towards his own chest and places it over his own heartbeat. “Loki,” he says, enunciating sharply. “Thor, Loki. Loki, Thor.” He tugs Thor’s warm hand back and forth in time with the names. “Thor -”

“Loki,” Thor rumbles, flattening his hand over Loki’s heart and staring intensely into Loki’s eyes and it’s just – it’s just not on, really, being chased by monkeys and saved by mysterious jungle men with ridiculously over-developed physiques and beautiful faces who look at you like you’re the sum total of a lifetime’s hopes and dreams.

Loki coughs and licks his suddenly dry lips, choosing to ignore how Thor’s eyes track the movement of his tongue. “Exactly. Well done.”

“Loki,” Thor says again, and honestly, a limited vocabulary is no excuse for the way he rolls the word around his mouth as if he’s tasting it, eyes hungry and fixed on Loki’s face. Loki is keenly aware he should be very, very afraid, given that he is alone and trapped half way up a giant tree with a naked man twice his weight and who, quite literally, doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’, but then, if Loki were afraid when he should be, he wouldn’t have been alone in the wildest depths of the African rainforest with a sketchbook instead of a firearm in the first place.

And, if truth be known, this is not the first time he has found himself in a compromising situation with a large man, and not even the first time with one who has a limited grasp of English. He’s been on many voyages to discover new species and investigate rare fauna, and since these trips almost always involve passage on sailing ships and the services of locally based hunters, he’s well acquainted with the tricks of lonely men in the wilderness. Whatever else this Thor may be, he is clearly a man and not the half-animal monster of their guide’s tales, and Loki has never met a man he couldn’t out-fox.

Still, he cannot help flinching when Thor moves forward, his sheer bulk boxing him in, and he falls back to a sitting position with his knees brought up protectively. Thor stops instantly and moves back, sitting back on his haunches, hands knuckled to the tree branch. He hoots softly and drops his gaze, tugging idly at a loose piece of bark. How…considerate, Loki thinks, shocked, but also thrilled. Is this proof of his theory that gorillas are social creatures and not savage killers? Or is this a latent humanity, buried beneath the animal veneer?

Thor glances up at him, and looks down again, grunting softly, shoulders relaxed. His entire posture is non-threatening and after a few moments, without looking up, he extends his hand towards Loki’s foot. It’s clearly an invitation, or perhaps, more accurately, a question, and Loki is too excited to even think twice about it. He shuffles closer, eyes fixed on Thor, and mimics the gesture, letting his knuckles graze over Thor’s.

Thor looks up and hoots again. “It’s fine,” Loki says in response, smiling reassuringly. “All is well, Thor.” Thor listens to his voice carefully, forehead crinkling, and the tone, if not the actual words, seems to be enough for him, for he slowly leans in again and, almost shyly, offers his hand, fingers curled and bent at the wrist.

Loki reaches for it and slowly turns it over so it is palm up. He runs his own fingertips lightly over Thor’s palm, oddly soft next to his calloused knuckles, and gently unfolds Thor’s blunt fingers until his hand is flat, and then twists it round so he can place his own palm against it. His fingers are far more slender than Thor’s, but it an otherwise perfect match, and Thor stares at their hands in amazement, his entire body trembling with emotion.

He must be the first human Thor as ever seen, Loki thinks wonderingly, as he moves his hand enough that he can curl his fingers in and lock their hands together, letting his legs fall down so they are both sitting comfortably, mirroring each other. Thor has endured a lifetime of being strange, of never quite fitting in, of having the wrong body and the wrong instincts and the wrong thoughts…which is something not unfamiliar to Loki himself. “It seems we are brothers, you and I,” Loki says to Thor with a wry smile before pursing his lips. “After a fashion.”

Thor looks from their entwined hands to Loki’s face and grunts, even more deeply than before. He is still trembling with excitement, and he edges closer and closer to Loki, almost as if he is unaware he is doing it, until his breath is hot on Loki’s face. His blue eyes are almost entirely swamped with black as he leans his forehead against Loki’s and exhales noisily. He is simply stunning and Loki’s breath catches at the sheer presence of him, at the way his entire being is focused solely on Loki. In this moment he is the centre of Thor’s world and it is a dizzying feeling.

Loki’s gaze flicks from Thor’s intent expression to their linked hands and he risks a glance at the juncture of Thor’s thighs and yes, well. Thor’s interest and intent could not be more blatant. Loki knows what he should do; knows that decency and propriety and bluntly, common sense dictate only one course of action, and that is to clearly and loudly refuse Thor and insist on being taken back to camp unmolested. But decency and propriety have never been a particularly powerful influence on his life, and the dark, wild part of him that urged him to venture as far from his civilised life in London as he could is telling him, quite clearly, that it is not every day he finds himself in a tree with a gloriously attractive naked man.

And as for common sense? Well, Thor has shown that he is not a mindless brute, and there is hope and fear in his face as well as desire. Loki has a choice here, and because of that, he feels safe enough to untangle their hands and reach out to rub the pad of his thumb over Thor’s parted lips.

“Yes,” he says, even though Thor cannot understand him, and then he kisses him.

Thor jerks back, startled by the unfamiliarity, but he is a quick learner and mimics Loki’s kiss with the same enthusiasm as his words, and when they part for air, Thor mouths clumsily at Loki’s cheek and neck, messily repeating the kiss over as much of Loki’s skin as he can reach without prompting.

Loki, for his part, is frantically working the buttons of his trousers, cursing his sudden ineptitude, and wondering how much of his clothing to remove given the unforgiving texture of the tree branch they are crouched on. As little as possible, he decides regretfully, for practicality’s sake, and settles for loosening his trousers enough that he can part his drawers and draw out his own cock, which is at this point no small relief.

Thor pauses in his sloppy kissing to study Loki’s movements and then abruptly shifts, squatting between Loki’s legs to better examine his erection. Loki should probably be embarrassed by Thor’s frank interest but instead he’s rather pleased by how fascinated Thor is as he sniffs at Loki’s crotch and, maddeningly, rubs his closed mouth over Loki’s aching flesh. Thor tests the weight and feel of Loki’s swollen cock in his palms, presumably comparing it with his own, and Loki leans back as Thor’s curious touch moves lower, his hands brushing over Loki’s balls and reaching between his legs. He can understand the urge to explore, given that Thor has never seen another man, and spreads his legs and lifts his hips so Thor, fumbling with the bunched fabric, can more easily see that they are just the same.

The moment he does so, however, Thor rumbles, almost growls, and his hands shoot out to grab Loki by the hips and drag him forward, pulling him on to Thor’s lap so that the head of Thor’s enormous cock is pressing against Loki’s hole. Loki yelps, taken by surprise – is Thor – is he going to mount him? Just force his way in, heedless of the damage he will do?

No, Loki thinks, horrified, surely he wouldn’t, but then – but then, has Thor ever had sex before? Never mind with another man, with another human at all? For all his size, Thor is no match for a silverback gorilla, and so could not have won mating rights to the females even if his instincts had been corrupted enough for him to try. More likely, he has never experienced desire for another until now and has no real idea of what to do.

“Wait,” Loki gasps, and he kicks out, the heel of his foot connecting solidly with Thor’s muscled stomach. It obviously doesn’t hurt him, but he does stop and drop his gaze, looking for all the world like a giant sorrowful puppy.

“Not like that,” Loki says firmly, grabbing Thor’s chin and forcing him to look up. “You’ll hurt me.” Thor just looks sadly at him, understanding nothing but the rejection, and Loki relents enough to pat him gently on the cheek.

“Like this,” Loki says, lying back down, and beckoning to Thor. Thor hesitantly moves back between his thighs and Loki sits up enough to grab him by the arm and pull him further forward, coaxing him with firm touches until he is sprawled out on top of Loki, his weight braced on his arms, resting either side of Loki’s head, and his spread legs, lying either side of Loki’s own. Loki wriggles a little under him until their bodies are properly aligned and watches the understanding bloom in Thor’s face as their cocks bump together.

Loki smiles and reaches up to grasp Thor’s taut buttocks and pulls him down as he rolls his own hips, so that their cocks slide against each other. It is a little clumsy, and will be more than a little rough, but the look of awe on Thor’s face as he repeats the movement for himself is worth it.

It is almost sweet, how earnestly and carefully Thor moves against him, making no attempt to hide how overcome he is as their bodies moves together. This is a man who knows nothing of lies, Loki thinks, knows nothing of right or wrong, of sin or shame; Thor wanted him the moment he saw him and cares for nothing except that Loki wants him in return. It is a bittersweet thought against the memories of Loki’s previous sordid couplings and so Loki abandons it in favour of concentrating on the extraordinary heat of Thor’s body, of the sweat pooling between them, easing the way as they grind against each other, of the way Thor whimpers and snaps his hips as Loki kisses his neck and begins to suck a bruise into the base of his throat.

Such a simple thing, and yet it is the most thrilling encounter of his life, feeling Thor surge above him, all that raw, animal power and desperate intensity focused solely on him, especially as Thor begins to buck, pushing frantically against Loki’s body, his cockhead catching against Loki’s rumpled clothes, and Loki clutches at Thor’s straining arms as his whimpers become whines and then a long, shuddering cry as Thor comes, his seed staining Loki’s drawers.

Thor looks dazed, blinking slowly in the haze of his pleasure, but Loki is in no mood for patience and he pushes up, against Thor’s abdomen, looking for just a little more friction and failing to find it. Thor blinks at him again and then catches on, and while he doesn’t seem to know to reach for Loki’s cock with his hand, he does resume rolling against him, and returns to lapping at Loki’s neck, biting gently at the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder, and it’s enough, just enough, to have Loki gasping and moaning as his own orgasm builds and crests and sweeps through him, leaving him shuddering in Thor’s embrace.

Loki is sticky and somewhat bruised and yet happy, and he twists his face to coax another kiss from the sleepy and sated Thor, who nuzzles his hair and face fondly, repeating “Loki,” under his breath as he eases his weight to the side and wraps his arms around him.

Thor yawns and cuddles Loki closer, apparently on the verge of falling asleep, but no matter how solid and comforting Thor’s body is, Loki has no intention of sleeping in a tree, and as his bliss fades the reality of his situation kicks in. He needs to find his way back to camp, for a fresh pair of trousers if nothing else, and he pinches the drowsy Thor sharply.

“You can’t sleep now!” he protests, as Thor blinks wounded eyes at him. “I need you to get me out of this god-forsaken tree -”

A sudden boom shakes the forest and his words are lost in the cacophony of bird shrieks and animal cries in response to the unnatural sound. Thor is on his feet in a heartbeat, holding Loki securely in place behind him as he scans the canopy for signs of any threat. There’s another boom and then, moments later, a third; it’s the unmistakable sound of an elephant gun and that can mean only one thing.

“That’s Father!” Loki says, utterly relieved and not in any way slightly disappointed that his time with Thor seems to be over. “And my brothers will be with him. Can you take me to them?” he asks, tugging on Thor’s elbow as Thor seems captivated by the sharp cracks of rifle fire in the distance. “Thor – can you take me towards the sound of the guns?”

Thor stares at him blankly and Loki sighs, rubs his face and downgrades his intellect a few thousand years. “Boom! You – Thor – take me, Loki, to boom. Loki, boom!”

It took a few more repetitions and a fair bit of hand waving, but Thor does actually pick up on what he wants pretty quickly, given his complete lack of verbs. “Loki,” he says, grinning and pointing over the canopy, “boom!”

“Hallelujah,” Loki says dryly, but he smiles back as broadly as he can and nods enthusiastically.

“Hallelujah,” Thor repeats solemnly and steps closer, crowding into Loki’s body space again.

“Ah, ah, yes,” Loki starts as Thor slips one enormous arm around his waist and my word, they really are like tree trunks, knotted and huge and his eyes really are the most extraordinary blue as he looms over Loki, pulling him close – “No – wait – I’d really rather we _walked_ -”

But it’s too late: Thor sweeps him up into what can only be described as a bridal carry and simply _leaps_ from the tree branch out into the dizzying rush of free space and all Loki can do is hang on tight and scream –

“Watch out for that tree – no, no, you idiot, go left - I _said_ , GO LEFT, it’s clearly _that_ way -”

Well, scream and offer some constructive commentary, anyway, and as Loki clings to Thor’s body, he can’t seem to stop the smile that tugs at his cheeks as they soar through the air. He has a sneaking suspicion he could get used to this.


End file.
